Megaphone, a neolignan from Aniba megaphylla Mez. shows in vitro activity against cells derived from human carcinoma of the nasopharynx. Its chemical synthesis is under investigation. A total synthesis of mollicellin C, a metabolite of the fungus Chaetomium mollicellum should reveal the structure of this and two other, structurally related mycotoxins. Efforts are underway to prepare the potent plant estrogen miroestrol by total synthesis. Aflatoxin M1 is a disturbingly widespread constituent of milk derived from cows which ingest aflatoxin B1 contaiminated feed. The latter is an established carcinogen and to further investigate the biological properties of the former a laboratory synthesis is being developed.